The present invention relates to an antibiotic compound demonstrating antitumor activity, designated CL-1957B and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts, to a process for the production of said compound, and to a purified isolate of an actinomycete capable of producing this compound.
More particularly, the process of producing the CL-1957B antibiotic compound relates to an aerobic fermentation process using a purified isolate of an actinomycete, identified as isolate ATCC 39366.